vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goro (Mortal Kombat)
Summary Goro is the mighty prince of the Shokan race. He earned his respect by crushing rebellions, conquering provinces and winning nine consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments. His efforts led Outworld to being close to conquer Earthrealm, but in the tenth decisive tournament he fought and lost against Liu Kang. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Goro Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: At least 2,000 years old Classification: Emperor of Shokan (Draco Lineage), Former Mortal Kombat Champion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Enhanced Leap, Energy Projection, Fire Breath, Weapon Mastery, Shockwave Generation, Resistance to Cold Temperatures Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable if not superior to Kintaro. Fought Cyber Sub-Zero and Kotal Kahn) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Should scale to Kintaro since they are from the same species. Survived and scoffed at a brutal attack from the Wrath Hammer) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range considering his size and girth. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Dragon Fangs Intelligence: Average (Is the ruler of his species; but is pretty much a brute outside of combat where he's at least shown to be able to handle most of Raiden's chosen and Kung Lao's ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. Remained undefeated in Mortal Kombat for 500 years) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fireball:' Goro shoots a green fireball from his arm or his mouth. *'Leaping Stomp:' Goro jumps off the screen and lands on the opponent much like Kintaro and Sheeva. *'Krush:' Goro completely crushes his opponent into gore upon his landing, while the head flies into the screen. *'Chest Pound:' Grabbing his opponents with his lower arms, Goro then pounds them with his upper arms. *'Goro Grab:' Goro grabs the opponent in his bottom hands, then palms the opponents face in an upper hand, smashes them on the ground, and then flings them across the arena. *'Spinning Fists:' Goro holds out his arms and spins around, smacking his opponent multiple times with his outstretched flaming fists. *'Tremor Pound:' Goro jumps at the ground or hits it with all his arms making an earthquake. *'Taunt:' Goro will flex his upper arms and taunt the opponent. *'Shokan Grab:' Goro lifts his opponent with his lower arms, lands six punches at their head with his upper arms, before delivering a final slam and throwing the opponent away. *'Punch Walk:' While moving forward, Goro lands a series of punches to his opponent with his left and right arms, knocking them away. *'Chest Lunge:' Goro dashes at the opponent to grab them with his lower arms and throw them over his head, after which they land behind him. *'Close/Far' Ground Fire: Goro spits a fireball at the ground, hitting the opponent low and knocking them off their feet. *'Dragon Breath:' Goro breathes a stream of fire in front of him, burning the opponent if they are near. *'Flame Ball:' Goro shoots a fireball from his mouth at the opponent, much like Kintaro. *'Shokan Stabs:' Goro grabs the opponent with his upper arms, stabs their abdomen multiple times with the Dragon Fangs on his lower arms with a final slash to the face from his upper arm that knocks them away. *'Fang Spin:' Goro spins forward, slashing the opponent with his Dragon Fangs three times to knock the away. *'Low Fang: '''Goro stabs at the opponent's ankles, knocking them to the ground. *'Speed Bag:' Goro performs his Shokan' Grab, only this time, the attack is extended with the final slam crushing the opponent's head with their brain visibly falling to the ground. *'''Chest Bump: Goro performs either a Chest''' Lunge or a Chest Charge, first decapitating his opponent with the force then ripping the flesh off their legs when he throws them in the air overhead. *'''Krush: Goro performs a Krush''' that causes the opponent to explode due to the impact of Goro. *'''Tail Spin: Goro obliterates the torso of the opponent upon contact with the fists. *'Shokan Flame:' Goro performs a Dragon''' Torch that reduces his opponent to a charred skeleton. *'''Crusher: Goro grabs and raises his opponent from the waist with his lower arms, then puts his upper hands to their head and presses hard until he eventually crushes their skull. He then throws them overhead and slams them into the floor, damaging their skull, ribs, and spine. *'Spine Adjustment:' Goro punches his opponent hard enough to stun them. He then forcefully attempts to pull off their head with his upper arms, breaking the neck. He then uses his lower arms to grab their waist and attempts to tear them apart, completely shattering the spine and breaking several ribs. He punches them onto the ground to end it. Notes: Not to be confused with Not to be confused with Goro Majima, Goro (Dark Cloud) or Gorō Jōizumi Gallery File:Goro_versus.png|Original Timeline Goro. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Princes Category:Royal Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Rulers Category:Emperors Category:Video Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Flight Users